


Merely One Hell of a Fucker

by orphan_account



Category: Black Butler, Kuroshitsuji
Genre: M/M, SebaCiel - Freeform, Sebastianxciel - Freeform, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 23:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The young lord Ciel Phantomhive has developed feelings for his demon butler, Sebastian, and one afternoon he decides to act on them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This story contains spoilers from Kuroshitsuji II  
> I apologize in advance for any out-of-character moments (which I think there's a lot of) and any unnamed things that should be warnings. This is my second fanfiction, and I hope that you like it.  
> All characters belong to Yana Toboso.

I begin to wake up in my silk bedsheets, drenched in sweat. Someone is shaking my arm gently, and calling my name.

“Sebastian,” I call out.

“Yes, my lord. I am right here. You were merely having a bad dream,” Sebastian Michaelis, my demon butler’s deep and velvety voice calls. His slender form slowly comes into focus, as I sit up and rub my eyes to rid them of the horrid images of my burning parents, sewn together.

I sit on the edge of my bed and allow Sebastian to dress me. His cold, soft fingers brush against my skin here and there, sending a shiver down my spine each time.

“Are you alright, my lord?” he asks me.

“Quite. I am merely cold. Do finish dressing me, Sebastian,” I reply.

I watch as he buttons up my shirt, and slowly begins to pull my socks up to my knees.

He slips my shoes on, and ties them with a neat bow. To top it all off, Sebastian loops a neat, midnight blue ribbon around my neck.

I can’t say that I dislike the feeling of his hands wrapped around my neck.

“Today’s tea is a unique blend of the finest Earl Grey with a dash of mint, from the royal collection of the late Marquis of France,” Sebastian tells me, as he languidly pours some into a cup upon a saucer, just for me.

“Sebastian, do you eat human food?” I question.

“No, my lord, but I believe you already knew the answer to that,” he responds.

“Indeed.”

I stand once I finish my tea, and hand the cup and saucer back to Sebastian.

“What is my schedule like, today?” I enquire.

“Quite clear, young master,” Sebastian answers back.

“Good. I do not feel much like dealing with people, this morning,” I say.

“Yes, my lord,” Sebastian replies with a bow. He turns to go, but I ask him to stop.

“Good thing you are not people,” I say. “Isn’t that right?”

Sebastian smirks with his back turned to me, and slowly rotates to face me.

Before I have time to think, Sebastian sweeps me up into his arms, and brings his face so close to mine that I can hardly breathe. We were very near kissing, and I would quite like to feel his lips gently pressed to mine. Even though in my heart, I suspect that as a demon, Sebastian is not very capable of that form of love. However, I always have hope.

“We ought to be getting down to breakfast, my lord,” Sebastian seductively whispers in my ear.

“O-of course,” I reply, imagining him calling me by my first name, Ciel, just once. It makes me blush. The thought both feels wonderful and very wrong, for servants never supposed to call their master by his first name.

Sebastian carefully sets me back on the ground, and I walked down to the dining room, where Lady Elizabeth has been awaiting me.

“Ciel! Oh, you look so cute in that bow! Do sit next to me, Ciel! I’ve missed you!” Lizzy practically shrieks. I can hardly stand her. I hate the fact that we have been forced by society to be engaged so early. I just wish that it could be socially acceptable to be bisexual, in my time.

I glance over at Sebastian, and I know that he understands, immediately.

“Lady Elizabeth, my master did not sleep very well last night, nor is it proper for a gentleman to sit beside a lady at the breakfast table,” he says to her.

With a look of severe disappointment from Elizabeth, I sit at the opposite head of the table. I eat my meal without many words, though Elizabeth speaks plenty for the both of us. After breakfast, I thank Lady Elizabeth for dining with me, and Sebastian for the meal. Then I walk up to my study, and sit behind my desk.

As I work, I hear a knock at the door of my study.

“Who is it?” I call out, annoyed.

“My lord, would you care for your afternoon tea?” Sebastian asks, as he opens the door. I had no idea it was already this late.

“Actually, Sebastian, I care for you. A great deal, in fact,” I tell him.

“Why, thank you, sir,” he replies with a slightly surprised look on his face. “That is very kind of you.”

“Oh, Sebastian. Don’t just stand there,” I say, as I stand up from my chair and come around the front of my desk. “Come over here, and lock the study door before you do.”

Sebastian does so with a bit of a smirk.

“I completely understand Grell’s interest in you,” I tell Sebastian, as I wrap my arms around his hips.

“Oh, please don’t be disgusting, mentioning that sorry excuse of a reaper at a time such as this,” he retorts.

He walks away, and closes the curtains, so that no one can peek in on us, not even Plu-Plu, for it is the middle of the afternoon. I smile, because I know that Sebastian understands just what I want from him.

“I get dreadfully stressed from dealing with Elizabeth, Sebastian. Do you care to help me relieve some of that tension?” I ask, hoping that my request will not be met with disgust or disdain.

I feel my pants tighten a bit, and I notice Sebastian sneak a glance down at my crotch.

Luckily, he replies with, “My lord, I have long awaited this opportunity to be of some real service to you.”

Sebastian pushes me against the desk, sending papers floating down to the floor.

He slowly sinks to his knees, and removes my shorts and underpants.

I lean back and raise my head to the ceiling as Sebastian’s smooth hand grips my firm phallus and he slowly begins to stroke his hand forward and back.

My mouth opens involuntarily and a small moan escapes my lips.

This is the most extraordinary bliss I have ever felt, and the longer Sebastian does this, the more intense the ecstasy feels.

Before long, semen explodes into Sebastian’s hand, which he promptly wipes off himself and me with a handkerchief.

“What is that?” I ask, slightly out of breath, questioning the strange white liquid I have never seen before.

“It is called semen, or cum, my lord,” Sebastian replies. “Have you never seen it, before?”

“No, I have not,” I answer.

“Not even in pleasuring yourself?” he ask.

“How would I ever do that?”

“It is called masturbation, and you ought to try it, sometime. Just be sure to keep towels within reach, for when you ejaculate,” Sebastian tells me.

“I just might,” I say, as I pull my pants back up, regaining my breath.

Sebastian stands, and I ask him if he would like me to do anything to him in return for the pleasure he just gave me.

He explains about “oral”, and tells me how to do it.

He then unzips his pants, and pulls his large, firm member out.

I put my mouth to it, and do as Sebastian instructed me to.

I start sucking, and Sebastian moves his hips forwards and backwards, which appears to give him pleasure.

He holds on to my head, and starts moving faster. I know he could be quicker, but he doesn’t want to hurt me.

I suddenly feel something erupt out from his penis, inside my mouth. It has a strange taste, and I decide to swallow it, for what harm can it do?

Sebastian smiles at me, and pulls his dick out of my mouth.

A string of saliva and cum mixed together connects us, still.

“I am proud of you,” he says. “Not just anyone can do so well on their first try as you just did, and many spit out the semen, because it surprises them. It’s rather good for you, you know.”

I smile up at Sebastian, and zip up his pants. I wipe off my mouth with the handkerchief he offers me, then I wipe off his junk, and pull him down to my face level, as I stand.

I gently press my lips to Sebastian’s, and he to mine. I have wanted this for a long time, and finally, I have it. Sebastian slips his tongue into my willing mouth, and I use mine to play with his, just as I did to his penis.

Now I know how to give head, a hand job, and I also know about cum and masturbation. This has been quite a productive day for me.

I sit back down behind my desk, and thank Sebastian.

“You are very welcome, young master. I thank you, as well,” he replies.

Who knows, we might even end up spending another day like this. Only the future will tell.

I wonder if Lizzy would be as good as Sebastian, on our honeymoon, if she is willing to do it…

I tell Sebastian that he is dismissed. He leaves, but on his way out, he opens the curtains again and says to me, “Ciel, young master, I desire your flesh, as well as your soul. I love you, my lord.”

Stunned at hearing his words as well as my name, I reply, “I love you, as well, Sebastian. Promise me that you will stay with me until our contract is fulfilled.”

“Of course, my lord,” he replies.

He opens the door to my study, and leaves. I spin my chair around to look out of my study window at the garden, below. I can see Finny at work, trimming the rose bushes. I sit there for a long time, just gazing out of the window. Hours are passing, though it feels like minutes, as I think about my experience earlier. That was the most intense pleasure I have felt in my life. Who knew that a rush of endorphins so strong could be released by someone holding on to your manhood?

Suddenly, I hear the door open, and spin around to see May-Rin standing in the doorway.

“My lord, you are blushing. Is everything all right?” she asks me.

“Of course it is,” I say.

“I wasn’t interrupting anything, was I?” she enquires, with a glance towards where my hand rests on top of my paperwork on my desk.

“Not at all,” I reply. “Is it time for dinner?”

“Yes, young master,” May-Rin says with a smile. “Sebastian has made stuffed turkey and curry bread for you and Lady Elizabeth.”

“Ugh, she’s still here?” I complain. “I thought she would have left by now.”

“No, young lord. She intends to stay the night,” she informs me.

“Very well. See to it that she receives a room as far from mine as possible, May-Rin,” I tell her.

“Yes, my lord.”

~*~

As I sit down at the table, Elizabeth asks me if I had a good day.

“Yes,” I reply, with a mischievous glance at Sebastian. “I very much did. How was your day, Lady Elizabeth?”

“Oh, it was wonderful, but I do wish you would call me Lizzy,” she replies with a pout.

We make small talk for the rest of our meal. For desert, we have bread pudding; simple, yet delicious. Just like Sebastian’s seed.

After our meal, I wish Lady Elizabeth a good night and I meander back to my room.

I come across Sebastian as I pass the library.

“Sebastian, prepare a bath for me,” I order.

“Yes, my lord,” he replies, and he turns around, towards the bathroom, and walks away.

I get to my room, and sit on my bed, waiting for Sebastian. He soon come in, and informs me that my bath is ready. I follow him to the restroom, where my porcelain tub is filled to the brim with what appears to be steaming bubbles. I sit down on a stool against the wall, and Sebastian begins to remove my clothes. I remember him doing this earlier, today, and I feel my face grow hot.

“What is it, my lord?” Sebastian asks, pausing as he unbuttons my shirt. Those beautiful red eyes of his stare up at me, just as they did before. My blush intensifies, and I look away from him before I reply.

“It’s nothing.”

“Are you thinking about earlier?” he probes.

“Yes…” I mumble.

“Hm; that’s what I thought,” he says with a chuckle and a smirk.

Once I am completely naked, I step into the tub. The water beneath the soap bubbles fills me with warmth and comfort. The only thing that would make this bath better would be if it was large enough for both Sebastian and me to be comfortable. Sadly, it is not.

Sebastian removes his gloves, just as he did this afternoon. I have another flashback, and continue to blush.

“Just clean me,” I tell him.

“Are you sure you do not want anything else, my lord?” he asks.

I don’t answer, because I do, but I am afraid; I have no idea what I was thinking, earlier. If Sebastian had tried to do any of what he did earlier to me, now, and I still had never had that experience, I would be scared out of my mind. As it is, having felt the pleasure Sebastian can provide, I long for it. I suppose this is lust.

I am shocked out of my thought process by Sebastian’s voice, asking, “My lord? Ciel?”

“Yes, Sebastian. I do want more,” I reply, scared of what he will do, but wanting, needing his touch on my bare skin again, in those places no one ever sees.

“I thought as much,” he says.

Surprisingly, his hand dips into the water, and lands on my chest. He finds my nipple, and begins to play with it between his fingers. The feeling is startlingly pleasant. Sebastian leans in close to my ear, and asks me if this feels nice.

“Yes… Yes, Sebastian…” I murmur in reply.

He gives me a peck on the cheek, and I nuzzle my head into his shoulder, behind me, for he has brought the stool over next to the tub, and is sitting on it. I notice a bulge in his pants larger than normal, but I don’t say anything about it.

My eyes wander back up to his face, and we gaze into each other’s for a while.

“Sebastian,” I say. “Do you really want me, or are you simply toying with my emotions.”

With a hint of hurt in his voice, he replies, “Ciel, I would never dream of hurting you in an unenjoyable way.”

“Say my name again, Sebastian,” I tell him.

It feels right, when he says my name.

“Ciel,” he says.

I smile, still staring into his eyes.

“I want you, Sebastian,” I say.

“It’s a good thing you have me, then,” he replies.

Without warning, he leans down, lifts my chin, and kisses me on the lips. I relax them, and this time, our tongues meet at the same moment. They dance together, between our mouths, and I reach a wet hand up to touch Sebastian’s cheek.

He stops rubbing my nipple, and embraces me.

After a few moments, he pulls away, and begins to remove his shirt, slowly.

“Stop being so sluggish, Sebastian. I want you over here,” I demand.

He smirks at me, and drops his shirt on the floor. I am stunned by the sight of his flawless chest, unblemished, pale, and beautiful.  
I lick my lips in anticipation.

Sebastian locks the bathroom door, and closes the window which is at the same height as his head. I cannot see it, but Sebastian is glaring out the window in the gathering dusk at Baldroy, Finny, and May-Rin, who have been listening to most everything.

He closes the window, and walks back over to me in the tub. I think I hear Baldroy’s voice shouting, “Oi! Sebastian, what’re you and the young master talking about?”

“Did you hear that,” I ask Sebastian.

“Yes, my lord, I did,” he replies.

“Who was it?” I inquire.

“Baldroy. He was outside, my lord,” Sebastian told me.

“How much do you think he heard?” I whisper.

“Not much,” Sebastian says. “Anyway, it’s fine, now. The window is closed, and so is the door.”

Little did either of us know that the three of them had just moved to stand on the other side of the doorway, confused and curious about what little they had heard, starting with, “-do want more,” from the young master.

Sebastian takes off his pants, and his semi-stiff member hangs below a line of thick, curly, black hair.

“It’s so big, Sebastian,” I murmur. “Eight or nine inches, isn’t it?”

He chuckles, and says, “I’m not even completely hard, yet; thank you. I’m only seven and a half inches long, right now, to be precise.”

On the other side of the door, May-Rin’s nose starts to bleed, and she runs away to her room. Baldroy and Finny glance at each other, scared, confused, and worried.

Meanwhile, Sebastian drains a little bit of water from the bath tub so that it doesn’t overflow. He steps inside, and I scoot over to make room for him.

This feels so thrilling and right, yet so wrong at the same time. How can that be? I love Sebastian, but he is a demon, and my butler. Not to mention the fact that he is an immortal being, while I am merely a 14-year-old demon. At least neither of us can get pregnant, though.

“You’re still so young, Ciel. Especially for a fiend of Hell,” Sebastian says.

“Well, how old are you?” I ask him.

“I have long since forgotten my age; there is no measure of time for immortal beings, after you have been alive as long as I have. It still astounds me that Hannah could transform you into a fellow demon,” he replied.

Outside, Finny’s eyes were widening, and Baldroy had fainted.

Finny is thinking to himself, ‘That explains so much, but could it possibly be true?’

Sebastian lies down in the bath, opposite me, and he is so tall that he stretches the length of the tub, and has to bend his knees to fit.

“Sebastian,” I call, as I stroke his smooth leg. I move in the tub to lie on top of him.

He holds me to his damp chest with gentle arms, and I rest my head on him, again. He reaches a hand up, and runs it through my midnight blue hair.

I slip a hand down to Sebastian’s crotch, and begin to rub his lower abs, entwining my hand in his pubic hair. I lower my mouth to his nipple just above the surface of the water, and begin to suck on it.

Sebastian quietly moans, and I feel his huge dick harden a little more, as his nipples do, too.

“Stop teasing me so, my lord. Please,” he begs me.

I stop sucking on his chest for a moment and laugh. “I won’t let this be a one-way thing, Sebastian,” I say.

Suddenly, the hand that Sebastian still had around me slipped into the water, and I felt him hold my balls. With that final touch, my penis hardens completely, and I shudder. I wrap my hand around Sebastian’s thick member and murmur in his ear, “Are you ready for round two, Sebastian?”

He smiles, and I take that as a yes. With a sly grin, I proceed to play with his manhood, and he gently rubs mine.

Once Finny hears the small moans of pleasure escaping us both, he puts a hand over his open mouth, and drags Baldroy away. They go find May-Rin to talk about everything the three of them heard.

In the bathroom, I let out a loud moan as I feel close to cumming.

“Sebas…tian…I’m…almost…there!” I gasp.

He smirks, and suddenly, he stops.

“What…What are you doing, Sebastian?” I pant.

Then, he turns over, onto his hands and knees, and tells me to stick myself into him. Slightly confused, I do, but then I realize why he wanted me to do it. This feels amazing, and I promptly cum inside of him.

Afterwards, I ride it out, and then I help Sebastian finish.

We both step out of the tub drenched in a mixture of water, soap, and our mixed semen. Sebastian gets towels for both of us out of the linen closet, and we both dry off. Sebastian gets dressed, and then begins to help me dress.

I am trembling still, and I wasn’t even the one bottoming.

“Are you alright, Ciel?” Sebastian asks me.

“Yes, I’m quite more than alright, thank you,” I reply.

As Sebastian kneels to button my shirt, I lean into a passionate kiss with him.

“Thank you for an amazing day, Sebastian,” I murmur, when we finally pull apart.

“No, thank you, Ciel,” he whispers in my ear.

I smile, blush, and look at my feet, remembering the feeling of Sebastian’s hard cock in my hand.

Once I am fully dressed, and Sebastian combs my hair, I leave the bathroom and walk to the library, leaving Sebastian to clean up our mess.

In the library, I find May-Rin, Baldroy, and Finny sitting at one of the tables, speaking in hushed voices.

“I still just can’t believe he’s gay!” Baldroy said. “After all, he’s engaged to Lady Elizabeth!”

“Who are you talking about?” I ask, nonchalantly, suspecting that they might be talking about me.

“N-n-no one, young master!” May-Rin says.

“Is that so? You weren’t eavesdropping earlier, were you? Because if you were, it wasn’t what it sounded like, you perverts,” I snap.

I can tell that May-Rin and Finny are scared of me, and that Baldroy just doesn’t believe me, much.

I sigh, and sit down with them. Finny, who I sat closest to, moves his chair away, a bit.

“I suppose you have some questions,” I say. “Go ahead and ask them; I won’t leave any unanswered.”

“Is it true? Are you really a demon, Ciel?” May-Rin asks, with fear in her voice.

“…Yes,” I answer, and flash my demon-pink eyes as proof. She crosses herself, but says nothing more.

“What did you mean when you said, ‘it’s so big’ to Sebastian?” Finny asks.

I sigh. “I knew you would ask that; I was referring to the gardens, outside the window,” I lied through my teeth.

“Are you a homosexual?” Baldroy blatantly asks.

“Baldroy, you don’t just ask someone that!” May-Rin scolds him.

“It’s alright, May-Rin. I told you all that I would answer all questions,” I say.

“We won’t leave, young master. We still trust you, no matter what. You’re our friend,” Finny said.

“I am bisexual. I am attracted to both men and women,” I answer after a little while.

“You are not usually this straight-forward or open, my lord,” Sebastian says from the doorway of the library.

“How long have you been sulking there, Sebastian?” I inquire, as I stand and turn around to face him.

“I only just walked in, my lord. Are you ready for bed?” he asks me.

“I am. You do not need to see me to sleep, tonight, Sebastian,” I tell him.

“Yes, my lord.”

I walk to the door, and glance behind me at my servants on my way out. Each of them have a similar look on their face; one of a complex combination of emotions. Sadness, confusion, trust, contentedness, and more are expressed on their faces. Tanaka has appeared sometime during the discussion, and he is in his full form. I know that none of them will ever abandon me, and I am grateful for that.


	2. Later

As I lie down in bed, Sebastian having dressed me in my nightclothes and then leaving, I ponder today's experiences.

I lost my virginity to a demon such as myself, but a much older one at that.

I allowed and liked a member of my household staff to call me by my first name.

And most importantly, I realized that I love Sebastian with all my heart, and that I would do most anything to make him happy.

Centuries later, after May-Rin, Finny, Baldroy, and Lady Elizabeth are long dead, and I am a grown man, or demon, I suppose, Sebastian and I finally get married.

I feel happier even than I did when I eventually married Lady Elizabeth, so many long years ago.

For our honeymoon, we go to the sacred island of death, where everything between us began, and where I became the creature I am, now.

I sit on the stone bench, as I did so long ago, before Claude stole my soul, and Sebastian fought him to the death for it, though he would never get to devour it, as he wanted to so much at the time.

Now all he gets to devour is something else of mine.

That's the reason we're here, right now.

He stands a little ways off; the love of my eternal life.

The way his firm form is outlined by the moonlight is gorgeous. Stunning, even.

"Sebastian, come here," I demand.

He walks over with a smirk.

"Hell of a place to have a honeymoon," he says with a sly grin.

"Well, you're one Hell of a fucker, and besides, we deserve Hell," I respond.

That makes us both smile.

"So that's why you brought me here," Sebastian says.

"Well, of course. It is our honeymoon, after all," I tell him.

"Yes, but honeymoons are an awfully human tradition, don't you think so?" He murmurs in my ear, having come around behind me.

"I was human, a long time ago," I respond.

"Indeed."

"Do you still wish to devour my soul?" I ask, in retort to his tight-lipped comment.

"Yes," he answers, honest as always.

"Good," I say. "You'll just have to bed content with my body though, for now."

"Yes, my lord."

My, my. Sebastian hasn't used that tone of voice in a while. Is this the beginning of our first fight? I sincerely hope not.

"I am truly sorry, Sebastian. It was out of place for me to bring that up in such a way. Is there any way I can – make it up to you?" I ask, slowly pulling off the bow at my neck.

I see a smile creep back into my lover's beautiful face. His angular chin is outlined even more by the flattering lighting.

"Ciel, your bow came undone," he says with a smirk, kneeling down in front of me.

"Yes, it has," I say. I pounce on Sebastian as he reaches for the ribbon around my neck, and land softly on top of him, pinning him to the ground. I lean in and plant a soft kiss on his thin lips. His demon eyes flash for a moment in excitement.

As I pull away a few moments later, he wraps his long, slender arms around my waist and pulls me into another kiss.

I feel a bump at Sebastian's crotch, and while keeping one hand on the ground next to Sebastian's head, I use my other to unbutton and open his suit coat and vest. I let him sit up, shifting myself into his lap, instead. We continue kissing as Sebastian removed his coat and vest completely.

I use Sebastian's tie to hold him close to me as he takes off my upper clothing.

"It's been years," he murmurs in my ear, closing his eyes and breaking our kisses.

"Yes it has," I reply, wrapping my bare arms around him, running one hand through his hair.

"Far too long," Sebastian whispers.

"I couldn't agree more."

"Let's fuck," he says, pushing me up and taking off his tie and shirt, finally.

I decide to help him with his belt, and his growing erection flops out into the open.

I start off with a small hand job. Not too fast or too slow, just a medium pace, but Sebastian's so pent up that he can hardly contain himself. He moans, and I smile. I bend my head down and lick the salty pre-cum off the tip, taking care to keep the hand job going.

Another moan, another smile.

The next step I take is to pop Sebastian's tip in my mouth. Since he's circumscribed, it's hardly difficult to tell how far down to go. 

Every time I take his dick out of my mouth, a little "pop" is heard.

A shudder passed through him, and I know he's getting close. He must have been really pent up to be this fast. Then again, I am too. I can't ignore the pulsations in my own manhood for much longer.

I finally dip my head down all the way, and swallow what won't fit in my mouth, but nonetheless, I get all of him, and I feel the ejaculation and swallow it, just like the first time.

And just like the first time, his penis goes limp, but only for a few moments.

In the time it takes his erection to return, he turns me around, and onto my hands and knees. He takes off my pants, and I unexpectedly feel his thin fingers shoved against my entrance.

Without warning, he slips one in.

I gasp from a mix of pain and pleasure.

He moves that finger around a bit, and I soon feel a second finger. I've never been the bottom, and I remember Sebastian telling me to do this before he ever let me stick myself into him.

I’m scared, but excited at the same time.

A third finger, and I gasp as he brushes against my prostate.

I don't have to wait long before he finally inserts himself into me.

"Se- Sebastian!" I shout, my deep voice echoing throughout the island.

"Mm… Yes, master?" he seductively murmurs in my ear.

"That feels s-so good. Keep going!" I tell him.

He obediently obliges me, and I feel him thrust into me again and again, slowly at first, but gaining speed, gradually.

With every thrust, a little groan from both of us.

Then Sebastian takes my dick his left hand; the same hand his symbol that indicates our contract is on, and grips it firmly.

He starts sliding his hand back and forth, with a slight curve to his movement.

"Ngh-- Seas… tian… I'm going to… cum!" I say, and on the last word, I do. I spray semen all over the ground, and my lover's hand. Meanwhile, he soon does the same inside of me.

I feel the warm liquid drip out and I roll onto the ground, carefully avoiding the mess I just made.

"Sebastian…" I murmur, closing my eyes. "That was amazing."

"Good," he pants, with a look of bliss on his face. "Good. It was… for me… too."

He lies down next to me, and rests his head on my arm. I roll over and drape my other arm around him, hugging him to my broad, adult chest.

The last time I felt this good was the first time, in the old Pantomhive mansion. I was just a boy then, but look where that experience got me.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for all of this, and I do not understand why you are reading it. Thank you, though.


End file.
